Goldenflower
Goldenflower is a pale ginger she-cat with a nick in one ear. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Goldenflower is mentioned in the allegiances and is the queen who tells someone to get Spottedleaf when Ravenpaw faints. Fire and Ice :Goldenflower is Tigerstar's mate and is pregnant. Also, her son, Swiftpaw, becomes an apprentice. ''Forest of Secrets :She gives birth to Bramblekit and Tawnykit. When Silverstream dies kitting, she nurses Featherkit and Stormkit. Rising Storm :She is shown taking care of her kits, and making sure every cat treats them like any other kits even though they are Tigerclaw's kits. During the fire, Bramblekit is still in the camp and Fireheart saves him instead of Yellowfang. ''The Darkest Hour :Goldenflower is now a warrior since her kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit, have been made apprentices. :She was frantic when Tawnypaw disappeared and yelled at Firestar for thinking she went to join ShadowClan and she yelled at Firestar saying "Why aren't you looking for Tawnypaw? You never trusted them because their father was Tigerstar." In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest'' :She is an elder along with Frostfur, Speckletail, Dappletail, and One-eye. ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Goldenkit is born to Speckletail and Smallear along with her brother Lionkit. She is soon given her apprentice name, Goldenpaw, and Dappletail becomes her mentor. In a training session with Bluepaw she has her ear nicked by Bluepaw, who is completely sorry, but Goldenpaw is excited. When she gets back to the clearing Speckletail fusses over her ear, but Goldenpaw simply says, "Now I have a battle scar before I've been in a battle." Goldenpaw soon got her warrior name, Goldenflower. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :She moves back into the nursery to help take care of the remaining kits. Apparently, there's an error in between Firestar's Quest and Midnight: in Firestar's Quest, it is said that she is an elder. In Midnight, it says she moves back into the nursery because she couldn't be a warrior, due to how weak she was getting. :Because she was having more kits when she went back into the nursery, so she could not be a warrior. Moonrise :She moved into the new Elders' den at the end of the Great Journey. Throughout this book, she was very kind to Longtail, often guiding him with her tail, and describing their new surroundings to him. :She was only slightly troubled by the stomach aches some of the elders got from drinking tainted water given to them by Mothwing, she said that her belly ached a bit, but she threw up and then it felt better. Twilight :She, along with Longtail, carried Cinderpelt to her final resting place. Sunset :She remains as an elder with Longtail and Mousefur. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :It is said she died sometime between ''Sunset and The Sight of old age. Character Pixels File:Goldenflower3.png|Queen Version File:Goldenflower.elder.png|Elder Version Family Members Mother: :SpeckletailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 48" Deceased, Verified StarClan member. Father: :Smallear Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :LionheartRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 48" Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member. :SnowkitRevealed in A Dangerous Path, pg 44" Deceased, Suspected StarClan member. Mate: :TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased,Confirmed Place of No Stars member. Sons: :SwiftpawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member. :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Sunrise) Daughter: :TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice") Grandsons: :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Granddaughter: :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:StarClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters